The Animal Disney Journals Story 3: Fantasia
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: The Book of Disney summons the Baku – Disney Gang to another adventure. This time they are sent to a special place that connects to worlds that are created by classical music including a world that contains a mouse who wants to be a great sorcerer and a terrifying monster with great control over the darkness and two Bakugan join the gang.
1. One Morning In DillyDale

**Chapter 1.**

**One Morning In DillyDale**

It the 20th of December and it was a cold winter's morning in DillyDale and at Forest House, Yarnell the Deer was asleep in his bed while his Guardian Ventus Skyros was asleep in his closed ball form on Yarnell's bedside table and his Pokémon Sister Sawsbuck was asleep at the bottom of Yarnell's bed. After a few minutes, however, Yarnell opened his eyes and sat up in bed.

"Wake up Skyros," Yarnell said gently to his sleeping Guardian.

In response, Skyros opened up in his open ball form.

"Good morning Yarnell," Skyros greeted his Partner.

"Good morning Skyros," Yarnell greeted back.

Sawsbuck opened one eye and then another and she yawned and stood up.

"Good morning Yarnell. Good morning Skyros," Sawsbuck greeted Yarnell and Skyros.

"Good morning Sawsbuck," said Yarnell and Skyros both at the same time.

Then Yarnell climbed out of his bed and walked over to his desk where Jiminy Cricket was asleep in a small bed made from an empty match box.

"Jiminy. Jiminy. It's time to wake up," said Yarnell as he nudged Jiminy gently.

In response, Jiminy yawned and he sat up in his little bed.

"Good morning, Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck. How are you?" asked Jiminy.

"We're fine. Did you sleep well on your first night in DillyDale?" Yarnell asked Jiminy as he climbed out of his match box bed and got dressed into his fancy clothes.

"I slept great," said Jiminy.

"That's good to hear," said Yarnell.

"So what are you planning to do on your first day?" asked Skyros.

"I'm not sure. Never thought about it," said Jiminy.

"Well, last night I got a phone call from Summer," said Yarnell, "She said she, Falconeer and her best friend Sideshow Mel are going to take you out for the day in Springfield today."

Jiminy smiled when Yarnell said that.

"That is very kind of them, I will be happy to explore Springfield with them," said Jiminy.

Suddenly the smell of something delicious came drifting into Yarnell's bedroom and Jiminy smelled it.

"Do any of you smell that?" asked Jiminy.

Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck sniffed too.

"That will be my mum cooking breakfast," said Yarnell, "You'll like her breakfasts she cooks for me, Sawsbuck and my Dad. She is a very good cook."

"It smells good. I wonder what she is making for breakfast," said Jiminy.

"Yarnell! Breakfast is ready!" came a female voice from downstairs.

In response, Jiminy jumped onto Sawsbuck's Muzzle while Skyros hopped onto Yarnell's head and the four of them headed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

In the Kitchen, Yarnell's mother Frida had cooked Pancakes, eggs and bacon for breakfast. Yarnell's father Rocco had already tucked into his breakfast.

"Good morning Mum," said Yarnell as he, Skyros, Sawsbuck and Jiminy came into the kitchen.

Frida heard him and smiled.

"Good morning Yarnell honey," she said, "How did you, Skyros and Sawsbuck sleep?"

"We slept well," said Yarnell and Sawsbuck and Skyros nodded in agreement.

Frida then turned towards Jiminy and smiled at him.

"Good Morning Jiminy," Frida greeted him.

"Good Morning Frida," Jiminy greeted her back.

"How are you today on your first morning here in DillyDale?" asked Frida.

"I am fine," said Jiminy.

"That's good to hear," said Frida.

"So what's for breakfast, Mum?" asked Yarnell.

"Pancakes, eggs and bacon and some Orange juice too," said Frida.

Yarnell, Sawsbuck and Jiminy sat down at the table to enjoy their breakfast. When Yarnell had introduce Jiminy Cricket to Rocco and Frida, Rocco had been surprised and Frida had been extremely excited.

"So Jiminy, what are you going to do today?" Rocco asked Jiminy as the Cricket drank some Orange juice.

"Yarnell said that Summer, Falconeer and this "Sideshow Mel" fellow are going to take me out for the day in Springfield today," said Jiminy.

"That's sounds nice, do enjoy it," said Rocco.

"I will," said Jiminy and he turned to Yarnell, "By the way what time are they going to pick me up at?"

"Ooh, around about 8am," said Yarnell.

"OK," said Jiminy with a smile.

"I've been thinking how nice having you here to celebrate Christmas with us," Frida said to Jiminy, "It will be nice won't it?"

"Yes, it will be," said Jiminy and they continued on eating Breakfast.


	2. Jiminy Cricket Meets Sideshow Mel

**Chapter 2.**

**Jiminy Cricket Meets Sideshow Mel**

"Wow, that was great," Jiminy wiped his mouth off and placed his napkin on the table, "Frida those Pancakes, eggs and bacon were simply delicious."

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it Jiminy," said Frida as she clear up the breakfast table.

Yarnell, Skyros, Sawsbuck, Jiminy and Rocco left the kitchen to leave Frida in peace to clean the breakfast plates.

"There is also something else I forgot to tell you at breakfast time Jiminy," said Yarnell.

"What is it?" asked Jiminy.

"Sideshow Mel, Summer and Falconeer have also been invited to a Christmas Party and they are bringing you along to that too," said Yarnell.

"Why, that's swell. Might as well go with them to celebrate the holidays," said Jiminy, "Pinocchio, Mickey and the other Disney pals would be so proud."

"Wait. Who is Mick…?" asked Skyros only to be interrupted by the sound of a car honking coming from outside.

"Ah, that will be Sideshow Mel, Summer Armadillo and Falconeer here to pick you up now, Jiminy," said Yarnell.

"Alrighty then," chuckled Jiminy.

Outside of Forest House Sideshow Mel, Summer the Armadillo and her Bakugan Guardian Pyrus Falconeer were inside their car waiting for Yarnell to come out with Jiminy, since it was Winter Sideshow Mel was wearing a red winter coat and a pink scarf was wrapped around his neck and Summer was wearing a small woolly coat to keep herself warm in the Winter.

After a few seconds, Yarnell opened the front door and came walking out towards the car with Jiminy sitting on his head.

"Good Morning Mel," Yarnell greeted Sideshow Mel.

"Good Morning to you, too, Yarn," Sideshow Mel greeted Yarnell back.

"Good Morning Yarnell," Summer and Falconeer both greeted Yarnell.

"Good Morning Summer. Good Morning Falconeer," Yarnell greeted Summer and Falconeer back.

"How are you today on this fine winter's morning?" asked Sideshow Mel.

"I feel fine, fully rested. Thanks," said Yarnell.

"So where is Jiminy?" asked Summer.

"I'm right here," said Jiminy as he jumped on the wind mirror of Mel's car.

"Good morning. Glad to see you're awake and all," Sideshow Mel said to Jiminy, "You probably don't know me yet but I am Melvin Van Horne, best friend of Summer."

"Nice to hear that, Melvin and it's nice to meet you too. I'm Jiminy. Jiminy Cricket," said Jiminy as he tipped his hat and bowed.

"Pleased to meet you," said Sideshow Mel.

"Are you ready to go to Springfield Jiminy?" asked Summer.

"I sure am!" said Jiminy and he walked across the wind mirror into the car and hopped onto Summer's back and sat there.

"Look after Jiminy while you are taking him to Springfield," Yarnell said to Sideshow Mel, Summer and Falconeer.

"We will," said Sideshow Mel, Summer and Falconeer.

"Goodbye Yarnell, see you when I get back!" Jiminy called to Yarnell as Sideshow Mel revved the engine and drove away from Forest House.

"You too!" Yarnell shouted as Sideshow Mel's car disappeared into the distance and he turned to go back into Forest House to get out of the cold and snow but before he could do so, a mailman walked up to him holding a letter in his hand.

"Mail for Yarnell," said the Mailman.

"Oh, thank you," said Yarnell and he took the envelope and went back into Forest House and closed the door.

Skyros and Sawsbuck were in the Living Room when Yarnell enterted the Living Room and they saw the envelope that Yarnell was holding.

"Hey Yarnell, what is in that envelope?" asked Skyros.

"I don't know but let's find out," said Yarnell and he opened the envelope and pulled out what was inside: a letter. Yarnell looked at it and started reading it.

"_Dear Yarnell Deer_

_I am planning a stage show and I would like you to be in it_

_So please come to the Safari Theater tomorrow morning at 10. ._

_From Theater owner,_

_Derek T. Morrison"._

"Who is it from Yarnell?" asked Skyros once Yarnell had finished reading the letter.

"It's from Derek T. Morrison," said Yarnell.

"Derek T. Morrison?" asked Sawsbuck, "The owner of the Safari Theater?"

"Yes and it also says on this letter that he wants me to be a stage show he is planning," said Yarnell.

"I wonder what show he is going to plan," wondered Skyros.

"We will have to find out when we get there," said Yarnell.

"Okay then," said Skyros and Sawsbuck and then Skyros began to think.

"I wonder how Jiminy is enjoying his trip to Springfield..." Skyros thought to himself.


End file.
